


Le garçon et son dragon

by malurette



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Nerdiness, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de courts one-shot pour Hiccup et Toothless ;<br/>1er volet : Météo à Berk : neige, grêle, dragons. 2ème : Le Manuel des Dragons et le carnet de Hiccup. 3ème : Il s'en va un temps mais il reviendra. 4ème : Toothless ne compte pas partager son humain. 5ème : ...sauf avec Astrid et Stormfly. 6ème : C'était une tocade d'enfants, et puis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pluie ou feu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tout en haut du monde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147598) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il neige les trois quarts de l'année et grêle les trois autres. Et encore, c'est compter sans les dragons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Qu’il tombe pluie ou feu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup  & Toothless  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus beaucoup de rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** A#1, «temps » d’après 7_liens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post 1er film, quelques éléments empruntés au 2ème  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** j’ai un côté snob qui est absolument incapable de blairer les noms de la VF officielle  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Le temps sur l’Île de Berk est absolument affreux. Il neige les trois quarts de l’année et grêle le dernier. Les jours de soleil, les habitants attendent qu’il se remette à pleuvoir. Plus que l’eau du ciel, sous toutes ses formes, leur approche de la météorologie s’intéresse aussi à ce que leur font tomber dessus les dragons. Langues de feu, éclairs, giclées de lave, et à l’occasion quelques rochers…  
Le vent, qu’il soit soufflé par les dieux ou produit par les battements d’ailes de ces monstres, a le même effet dévastateur.  
Les Vikings ripostent avec flèches, filets, haches de jet, et rochers de leur cru. 

Du moins, jusqu’au jour où Hiccup fils de Stoick eut l’idée d’une machine infernale qui recracherait vers le ciel des bolas avec la force de plusieurs hommes, et abattit en plein vol un _Night Fury_ , le monstre impossible de foudre et de mort. Ç’aurait pu être le début d’un temps nouveau où les Vikings auraient enfin eu leur revanche triomphante sur les dragons qui le harcelaient. Forts de ces nouvelles armes, ils auraient pu les massacrer jusqu’au dernier. Il n’en fut rien.

Le _Night Fury_ ne fut que blessé. Plutôt que l’achever, Hiccup préféra le tenir caché, le soigner et le dompter. Avant même d’accéder au trône de Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock troisième du nom prouva qu’il serait un chef visionnaire, différent de tous ses ancêtres. Il mit fin à la guerre entre Vikings et dragons. Ni en détruisant tous les dragons comme l’espérait son père, ni en laissant détruire les Vikings par les dragons comme le craignait le reste du village : en les domestiquant.  
(Les Vikings, dans leur orgueil, aiment penser qu’ils se sont rendus maîtres de dragons. À la vérité, le lien entre eux se noue dans les deux sens et les a changé tout autant les uns que les autres.) Les voilà partenaires.

L’on rétorquait autrefois aux rares rêveurs qui espéraient cette entente future entre Vikings et dragons, que ça arriverait le jour où la neige remonterait de la terre vers le ciel, peut-être. He bien… maintenant qu’ils en savent plus sur les dragons, plaisante Hiccup, s’il arrive à dénicher un dragon cracheur de glace, il veut bien relever le défi ! Bon, ils n’en ont pas, mais ils se débrouillent quand même sans.

Le temps autour de l’Île de Berk est absolument dément. Les Vikings y volent sur les ailes même du vent, commandent la foudre, le feu du ciel, l’eau bouillonnante des fonds marins. Ils n’ont pas encore trouvé moyen de faire cesser la pluie, encore moins la neige, mais franchement : quelle importance quand chaque foyer abrite sa propre source de feu vivante pour se réchauffer à volonté ?


	2. Un chapitre de plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Manuel des Dragons est pour ainsi dire vide au chapitre du Night Fury. Le carnet de Hiccup, en revanche, accumule de nouvelles pages sur le sujet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’apocryphe du Furie Nocturne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup  & Toothless  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus beaucoup de rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** A#4, « livre » d’après 7_liens   
> **Continuité :** courant du 1er film, rapide référence au 2ème  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1000+

Tout le monde sur Berk, dès l’âge le plus tendre, sait identifier Monstrous Nigtmares, Deadly Nadders, Gronckles et Terrible Terrors à vue. À force de combattre, les attaques fréquentes rendent automatique la reconnaissance en un clin d’œil de leur silhouette et de leurs jets caractéristiques.   
Le Night Fury en revanche se reconnaît au son. Il n’est qu’une ombre dans la nuit, trop rapide et trop sombre, jamais réellement vue ; un battement d’aile, un cri, et le sifflement de son attaque suivi de la déflagration mortelle.   
Des espèces plus occasionnelles se rencontrent également en cours d’expédition, lorsque les Vikings décident de quitter l’Île, ou parfois quand elles viennent de plus loin les attaquer, mais c’est moins fréquent. 

Toutes, Bork les a traquée à travers l’Archipel Barbare, mesurées, compilées. Le savoir ainsi transmis à ses pairs puis aux générations suivantes se voit parfois augmenter, au fil des captures réalisées pour entraîner les jeunes guerriers. Quelques progrès rapides furent faits ainsi, essentiellement dans les années qui suivirent ; les données accumulées alors n’ont depuis plus beaucoup bougé en deux siècles. Le Manuel des Chasseurs de Dragon est devenu une sorte de texte sacré. D’abord parce qu’il aide à la survie des guerriers ici bas, ensuite parce que, dans leur fierté, ils pensent en avoir fait le tour, n’avoir plus rien de nouveau à y ajouter, et surtout rien à en retrancher.   
Il y a vingt ans des bruits ont couru sur une espèce inconnue aperçue par le Chef, mais la tribu n’a pas beaucoup prêté foi à ses dires. Il n’était pas capable de la décrire assez précisément pour qu’elle soit incluse dans le Manuel… et d’ailleurs, son orgueil blessé l’en empêchait. Comment faire imprimer en encre noire sur blanc, l’échec terrible de n’avoir pas su protéger sa propre femme ?

Est-ce de là qu’est parti l’intérêt de son fils pour le Night Fury ? Nul ne se pose vraiment la question. Hiccup seul sait que la pitié générale qu’on lui témoigne nourrit son besoin de s’en prendre à une bête légendaire pour combler le fossé entre leurs attentes et sa réalité. Il prétend depuis qu’il est tout petit qu’il est capable de les chasser, pauvre garçon… alors qu’il n’est clairement pas la hauteur, c’est tellement triste pour son père ! Mais c’est juré : un jour, Hiccup sera le premier à en abattre un, quoi que ça lui demande comme efforts. Il a pris sa décision longtemps avant qu’on lui mette le Manuel sous les yeux, justement quand on a commencé à lui refuser de participer à la chasse. 

Le jour où enfin, on l’inclut dans l’entraînement des futurs guerriers, où l’on lui ouvre les secrets des chasseurs, il reste bloqué sur la double page vide à la fin. Il découvre trop tard des injonctions dont il n’a pas tenu compte. Choisissant d’ignorer toute prudence, il a attaqué, touché, blessé et capturé, et même décrit le dragon à la queue mutilée qui hante maintenant la Crique de la Pointe aux Corbeaux.   
Il pourrait décrire précisément la forme de sa tête, la couleur de ses yeux, l’intérieur de sa gueule, la puissance de son cri. Il en a pris un schéma détaillé, il a observé l’importance cruciale de l’aileron de queue pour la stabilité et le décollage. Il lui manque toujours ses mouvements réels en vol et il en éprouve une culpabilité sourde. 

Face à ces pages vides, il mesure l’étendue du savoir qu’il a accumulé, lui tout seul, sur ce dragon, et en retour, la lacune du livre. Lui, il est allé bien au delà !   
Tout ça parce qu’il a tenté mais n’a pas su le tuer. Au contraire, il a commis l’impensable : il l’a libéré. Sur le moment, il ne pouvait pas deviner que le dragon n’aurait pas pu aller bien loin. Maintenant, il n’arrive toujours pas à en être vraiment fier.   
Il serait encore temps de dévoiler sa découverte :  
\- Voyez, je l’ai descendu et piégé là. Je peux le mesurer ; son envergure, les limites de son feu…  
Il pourrait toujours passer sous silence l’épisode honteux du couteau et prétendre avoir fait exprès, dès le début, de le jeter là pour que tout le monde puisse voir la bête vivante. Oui mais ensuite ils exigeront quand même qu’il le mette à mort et il sait trop bien qu’il en est incapable. Cette idée le ferait lui-même mourir intérieurement. 

Alors ce savoir reste secret. Non, il ne peut pas le partager, c’est impossible. S’il le faisait, à supposer qu’ils le croient et ne décident pas d’emblée qu’il est encore en train d’affabuler, ils exigeraient de savoir d’où ça vient, qu’il prouve ses dires. Donc, non.   
Il ne peut pas non plus prétendre qu’il a brièvement capturé ce Night Fury, voyez les écailles arrachées qu’il a perdu au passage, et puis qu’au terme de leur combat il s’est échappé. Ils ne le croieraient pas, ou ça ajouterait encore à sa réputation d’incapable. Que le Night Fury ait de toute façon échappé même aux meilleurs ne l’excuserait pas ; le paradixe reste entier : seul un minable, un raté laisse échapper un dragon sans l’achever. 

Hiccup ne peut pas partager ce qu’il a déjà appris là, et va continuer à apprendre. Son carnet personnel devient un apocryphe, une étude privée, hors du Manuel. Dans la crique, il commence à considérer que c’est son dragon, à lui seul. La bête majestueuse n’a jamais mérité un tel sort, et lui a infléchi par accident le cours de son destin. Et ça doit rester secret. Désormais, c’est sa responsabilité… de le protéger, et, s’il le peut… de lui rendre son vol et lui permettre de reprendre sa vie ? 

À partir de là, il multiplie les études en ce sens. Son carnet s’emplit et s’épaissit. Pour la première fois, un Viking s’intéresse à la vie d’un dragon et pas à la mort qu’ils peuvent se causer mutuellement, et il y a tellement plus à dire sur ce sujet !  
Au fusain et à l’encre, Hiccup crée son propre livre, spécial Night Fury. Et ce projet là sera plus grand que tous les autres qu’il a mené jusqu’ici.


	3. Pas un adieu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attendre un retour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Apprivoise-moi + Pas un adieu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup  & Toothless  
>  **Genre :** liens noués  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus beaucoup de rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** A#6, « au revoir » d’après 7_liens   
> **Avertissements :** un peu de Syndrome de Stockholm peut-être  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Gift of the Night Fury_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350 + 700

Toothless s’est habitué à la présence de ce petit humain faiblard et curieux. Toothless s’est même pris à attendre ses visites, le divertissement et surtout les paniers de poissons qu’il apporte avec lui, le temps que ses blessures guérissent et qu’il puisse quitter ce trou.   
Chaque départ lui apporte une sensation étrange : soulagement, bon débarras, vive le calme, mêlé de regrets, quoi, il n’est pas plus résistant que ça, et d’inquiétude ; reviendra-t-il ? quand? qu’est-ce qui se serait pire, qu’il revienne l’embêter trop vite ou qu’il l’oublie complètement et ne revienne plus jamais ?

Quand il revient, Toothless l’accueille avec un soupçon d’exaspération. Heh, ça ne servait à rien de s’inquiéter. Et s’il n’était pas revenu il pouvait continuer à vivre sans lui. Il y a des poissons et des oiseaux dans cette crique et des feuilles et des cailloux et il n’est pas si diminué que ça, il peut toujours pêcher pour se nourrir et trouver plein de trucs pour s’amuser. Plein de trucs sauf le vol, et ce ne sont pas les jeux irritants du petit humain qui le mèneront très loin sur ce plan de toute façon.  
Toothless se prend quand même à espérer ces retours et voir ce qu’il va lui proposer ensuite. Quand le reverra-t-il ? Même si ça ne dure jamais très longtemps, qu’il ne va jamais très haut et que son but est autant de s’évader du sol que de se débarrasser de ce petit animal sur son dos, c’est quand même un petit peu de vol. Pour quelques instant, Toothless peut sentir le vent sous ses ailes avant de retrouver le sol, souvent brutalement. 

Et puis finalement, de jeu en jeu, leur vol se perfectionne et Toothless peut à nouveau prendre son essor ! Pour de vrai ! Presque par lui-même !  
Ça implique de dresser son humain pour qu’il manœuvre sa queue blessée à sa place, mais il apprend vite. Brave petit. Tout à coup, la cause de son immobilité forcée n’a plus beaucoup d’importance devant le simple résultat : il ne volait plus, et il vole à nouveau.

*

Hiccup retire harnais et prothèse pour fixer un nouvel aileron. Saleté qui lui gratte le côté restant et  
et qui clique et s’ouvre en réagissant à seule volonté et…  
…lui permet de voler seul, alors ? Seul. Sans plus avoir besoin de Hiccup pour penser avec lui et diriger sa queue.  
Hiccup est-il las de faire voler Toothless ? Ne veut-il plus voler avec lui ? Considère-t-il que, sa dette payée, leur partenariat n’a plus lieu de d’être ? Et tout ce qu’ils ont vécu ensemble, alors ?  
Le chasse-t-il ?  
Toothless n’a d’autre choix que d’essayer sa queue solitaire toute neuve.

Et si l’humain ne veut plus de lui, alors il ira rejoindre ses cousins les autres dragons. La grande migration a commencé et jusqu’ici, malgré les appels des dominants et l’insistance de Stormfly, il ne pouvait pas les suivre. Mais maintenant…

La nouvelle queue vole de façon formidable. Il n’a même plus besoin d’y penser, comme dans les meilleurs jours avec Hiccup. 

Il s’en va. Il s’en va, loin, sur les traces de ceux qui l’appelaient à les rejoindre. Retrouvant l’odeur de leur passage sur la mer, il recroise également sa propre piste. Il était là il n’y a pas si longtemps avec Hiccup.   
Et quand ils les ont croisés…  
…le casque. Le casque de Hiccup est tombé à l’eau, là dessous, et Hiccup qui s’inquiétait plus pour les dragons que pour ses possessions humaines a refusé que Toothless plonge le repêcher.

He bien tant pis. Puisque pour Hiccup les dragons sont plus importants que toute association humaine, Toothless le laisse derrière et vole en direction du nid. 

Avec la bataille finale et la destruction de la Reine, le volcan s’est enfoncé sous les eaux, en laissant une île creuse, un lagon et des sources chaudes où toutes les espèces qui y nichaient depuis des années et des années reviennent toujours pondre, couver et éclore. La seule chose qui a changé c’est qu’elles le font librement, maintenant, sans craindre que la Reine menace de croquer leurs jeunes.   
C’était ses camarades, ceux qu’il protégeait pendant leurs maraudes, ceux qu’il a quittés pour rester avec Hiccup. Trop occupés par leurs pontes, ils ne l’accueillent que de loin. Aucun ne lui est hostile, aucun n’est vraiment amical non plus. Et surtout, aucun ne veut de lui comme partenaire, comme il ne veut non plus d’aucun. Toothless est ici le seul de son espèce. 

Et le seul avec qui il forme une paire, le seul être avec qui il s’entend parfaitement, avec qui il partage tout, et tant pis s’il n’était pas de la même espèce, tant pis s’il n’y aurait jamais d’œufs, c’était Hiccup.   
Toothless fait le tour de l’île, observant ce que font les autres. Lui n’a aucune envie de trouver un autre dragon à courtiser, à qui apporter des offrandes de nourriture, pour qui construire un nid, avec qui veiller sur quoi que ce soit. Il n’est plus chez lui sur cette île. Il n’a pas pour autant envie de partir au gré du vent chercher un compagnon dans une terre inconnue. Chez lui, c’était avec Hiccup. 

Toothless sait.  
Hiccup lui a offert quelque chose pour sa queue. À son tour de ramener une offrande. Il va retrouver le casque.  
Il va prouver à Hiccup qu’il est utile.   
Du poisson, il peut en pêcher seul, et puis ça lui rappelle trop l’époque où la Reine en exigeait tant de ses cousins et où la compétition pour les ressources donnait lieu des à combats terribles.   
Le casque, Toothless sait que Hiccup y tient. Que ce bout de métal est important, comme à un éclat de roche de son territoire d’éclosion. Alors que justement, pour Toothless, Hiccup est plus important que n’importe quelle éclosion. 

Hiccup lui a demandé de s’en aller, et Toothless a obéi, mais il reviendra. Pour lui, son lieu d’éclosion, justement, est devenu moins important que le lieu où se trouvera Hiccup, où que ce soit. Il peut bouger. 

Alors le lieu où la migration, avec ses instincts basiques, les a bousculé mais où il a choisi de rester avec lui plutôt que les suivre : quelle meilleure preuve de son attachement ?

Toothless s’en va. Mais il reviendra !  
Il _faut_ que Hiccup veuille que Toothless revienne.


	4. Tribu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless a accepté Hiccup comme partenaire de vol et ne compte pas partager son humain avec qui que ce soit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des concessions à la tribu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon/Riders of Berk  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hiccup/Astrid, Toothless, Torch, Sharpshot  
>  **Genre :** bromance ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus beaucoup de rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** A#2 « jalousie » d’après 7_liens   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post 1er film ; _The terrible twos_ , _Worst in show_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~850

Toothless accepte Hiccup et seulement Hiccup. Cet enfant est le premier humain qui l’ait traité avec bienveillance. Il l’a soigné et lui a rendu queue et vol. Il l’a sorti de sa plus grande détresse. Ça répare presque de l’avoir causée en premier lieu. Ils ont appris ensemble comment voler dans ces conditions uniques. Son petit humain maladroit, maintenant, Toothless y tient. 

Ça n’a pas été facile d’accepter la selle nécessaire, mais Toothless s’y prête désormais. En revanche, il n’est pas content, du tout, de devoir la partager avec cette petite femelle mal lunée, cette humaine qui attaque d’abord et ne pose même pas de question après. 

Toothless a toujours été un solitaire. Il était le tireur d’élite qui protège les autres de loin. Il tolère Hiccup, et Hiccup seulement, parce qu’il n’a pas le choix s’il veut retrouver un semblant de liberté. 

Il n’a pas envie de se laisser monter sur lui n’importe qui pour n’importe quoi. Il vaut mieux que ça !

Pourquoi Hiccup tient-il tant à séduire cette fille, d’abord ? Il prétend que leur salut dépend de son silence, et ils ne sont pas du genre à tuer surtout sans provocation, ni l’un ni l’autre. Hiccup est incapable de tuer quoi que ce soit, d’ailleurs, et Toothless ne voit pas la menace immédiate ici. 

Puisque Hiccup lui demande une grande démonstration, Toothless va faire de son mieux… pour la décrocher. Il ne veut pas d’elle sur son dos !  
Mais malgré tout ce qu’il peut lui sortir, elle s’accroche, et en ressort même impressionnée. La fierté de Toothless malmenée par la ténacité de cette humaine est restaurée par l’admiration qu’elle éprouve maintenant pour lui. Ça n’est peut-être pas si mal après tout, des humains qui vous aiment…

Bon. D’accord. Va pour Astrid de temps en temps. Toothless sent que Hiccup veut cette femelle. Il voit comment ça se passe pour d’autres espèces, comme il leur fallait répondre à l’appel de la Reine, et à l’appel de la vie. Il y a des choses gouvernée par l’instinct, c’est comme ça et il faut juste faire avec. 

Toothless tolère donc la compagne de son humain ; à l’occasion d’autres membres de sa tribu. Il n’est plus si solitaire ; ils fonctionnent ensemble maintenant. Mais pas question d’accepter d’autres dragons dans sa niche !

Les compagnons de vol, ceux avec qui ils ont combattu la Reine, ils jouent souvent ensemble, oui. En journée. Puis chacun retourne a sa tanière, chacun avec son humain attitré. Hiccup est à lui, lui à Hiccup, et personne ne doit venir se mettre entre eux. 

Toothless peut se laisser monter ponctuellement par d’autres quand c’est pour sauver Hiccup. Ou sauver quelqu’un à qui Hiccup tient ; ils deviennent les membres de leur tribu. Ou au moins faire plaisir à Hiccup ; il lui rend toujours ses faveurs ensuite. Et il est bien forcé de partager leur maison avec le père de Hiccup puisque c’était chez lui à la base. Et qu’il fait partie, plus encore que de leur tribu : de leur famille. Mais ça s’arrête là. 

Des étrangers qui entreraient jusque dans son logis et à qui Hiccup porte trop d’attention, Toothless refuse d’en laisser entrer. 

C’est vrai pour ce bébé inconnu qui lui vole sa nourriture, sa place au chaud et l’amour de Hiccup, et qui en prime leur apporte le danger sous la forme d’une mère en colère qui les traque. Il ne veut pas de ça chez lui. Vivement qu’ils en soient débarrassés. 

Ça s’étend aussi à ce petit terreur à qui Hiccup a décidé d’apprendre à viser. Toothless n’a pas envie de se faire remplacer. Lui seul peut voler avec Hiccup ; un terreur est trop petit pour porter un humain, même un tout maigrichon comme le sien. Toothless est tout aussi capable que n’importe quel autre dragon de tirer, et même mieux que la plupart. Le tir de précision c’est sa spécialité depuis toujours.  
D’accord. Hiccup est capable de tirer avec force et précision à l’aide de ses machines folles. Toothless le sait bien. Il n’a pas entièrement besoin de lui pour ça. Mais il n’a besoin d’aucun autre dragon non plus !

Il en a besoin… pour impressionner les membres de sa tribu et sa femelle. Ces petit humains se livrent à une parade de dominance et ils ont fini par se rendre compte que par eux-mêmes ils sont pathétiques et que pour que leur parade soit efficace il leur faut emprunter leurs qualités à des dragons. Si c’est comme ça… 

Toothless se calme seulement quand il est certain que le goût de Hiccup pour ce Sharpshot n’est qu’une tocade. Il sera un deuxième très lointain derrière lui ; Toothless reste toujours numéro un indétrônable. Bon. Toujours ensemble, personne d’autre !

Ainsi assuré de sa position et que rien ne pourra jamais les menacer, Toothless pourra tolérer la présence des autres autour d’eux sans que ça les éloigne l’un de l’autre. Et plus tard accepter s’il faut, d’adopter un dragonnet (réellement) orphelin par exemple… ou les petits qui naîtront avec Astrid ?


	5. À leur mesure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux humains, un Night Fury et un Deadly Nadder. Beaucoup d'affection dans tous les sens !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À leur mesure  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon/Riders of Berk  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Hiccup  & Toothless & Astrid & Stormfly  
>  **Genre :** amour/amitié/bromance?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus beaucoup de rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** A#3, « tempête » d’après 7_liens   
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post 1er film, un peu inspiré du début du 2ème  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

Toothless aime bien Stormfly. Dans leur petite tribu, c’est la seule capable de rivaliser de vitesse et d’adresse avec lui et Hiccup. Les autres viennent d’espèces moins avantagées et leurs cavaliers ne sont pas assez expérimentés, et moins en phase avec leurs dragons pour les égaler.   
Toothless aime bien Astrid lui-même et s’amuse de voir comme Hiccup aussi l’aime. 

Par nature le Deadly Nadder est rapide et maniable. En association avec son Astrid, Stormfly tire le meilleur parti de ses qualités. Elle est capable de maintenir sa direction même aux prises avec des vents violents et de jeter avec une grande précision un déluge d’épines venimeuses. Elle crache un feu brûlant, le plus chaud qui soit de ce côté de l’archipel, juste un cran en-dessous de son plasma. Oui, Stormfly est vive comme l’éclair.   
C’est un dragon au caractère joueur et vif ; fier aussi. Astrid ajoute dans leur duo une touche impétueuse. Hiccup raconte comment Avant elle pouvait même être ombrageuse et vicieuse. Depuis, sa colère s’est apaisée, elle s’est assagie. Toothless connaît une Astrid fréquentable. Dès leur première rencontre, il l’a impressionnée favorablement – assez facilement d’ailleurs, il est irrésistible ! 

Oui, oui, reconnaît Hiccup : Toothless est le meilleur moyen de persuasion qui soit concernant les côtés formidables des dragons. Il est heureux que ça ait si bien marché avec Astrid, heureux de voir le résultat de son entente avec Stormfly. Astrid est la plus viking de Vikings qu’il connaisse, son père excepté ; qu’ils aient pu si facilement lui montrer leur point de vue préfigurait qu’il pourrait convaincre également son père.   
Hiccup est heureux aussi que ça ne soit pas seulement elle, que les quatre autres aussi aient réussi à se lier avec les dragons d’entraînement. Qu’après la bataille, les jeunes Vikings ne voient pas les dragons juste comme des outils, des armes pour aller sauver leurs parents, leur tribu. Et qu’en retour, leurs dragons n’aient pas de ressentiment de s’être tellement battus contre eux dans les arènes, d’y avoir été enfermés et constamment menacés, d’avoir failli s’y faire plusieurs fois tuer. Une fois libérés, ils auraient pu fuir à tire d’aile et ne jamais revenir.   
Non, le lien s’est tout de même mutuellement tissé. 

Hiccup se sentira toujours un peu coupable de n’avoir pu apprivoiser Toothless qu’après l’avoir blessé, et que Stormfly et les autres aient été capturés et maltraités. Pourtant ils sont capables de pardonner et devenir amis.   
Ironiquement, les Vikings les plus lents à convaincre d’essayer d’apprivoiser des dragons auront plus de chances, en s’y prenant plus tard, quand l’essentiel du travail aura déjà été abattu par d’autres ; ils partiront sur de bases plus saines. Mais toutes mauvaises pensée mises à part, tout ressentiment tu, Hiccup est vraiment heureux pour Astrid et Stormfly et tous les autres. 

Toothless et lui aiment voler ensemble et faire la course avec d’autres. Plus encore, ils préfèrent que ça soit tous les quatre. Toothless - Hiccup - Astrid - Stormfly. Les autres comptent aussi, bien sûr… mais moins. Ils ne sont pas autant des rivaux, pas autant des camarades. Pas tout à fait. Ils ont aussi leurs qualités comme leur défauts et font aussi partie de leur groupe, mais sans l’étincelle particulière qu’il peut y avoir entre… eux.   
Snotlout et Hookfang ne font pas tout à fait autant attention l’un à l’autre qu’ils devraient. Barf, Belch et les jumeaux… passent trop de temps à se chamailler, entre toutes leurs têtes. Fishlegs et Meatlug s’adorent, mais manquent toujours de contrôle. Il n’y a vraiment qu’Astrid et Stormfly pour frôler le niveau de symbiose de Hiccup et Toothless. Et, comme Hiccup et Toothless, Astrid et Stormfly se comprennent, Toothless et Stormfly partagent un savoir qui échappe encore à Hiccup et Astrid. 

Stormfly a des instincts de mère poule envers les petites choses, mais pas envers Astrid. Elle l’a vite considérée comme sa sœur avec qui jouer et pas son jeune à protéger. Elle leur donne un coup d’aile quand Hiccup et Astrid ont des conversations d’humains qui concernent peu les dragons. Ça leur laise doublement le champ libre. À ces petits bouts d’humains compliqués pour essayer de débrouiller leurs instincts de tout ce qui les entravent… et pendant ce temps, à Toothless et Stormfly pour profiter un peu de ce temps libre et jouer selon leur propres règles sans que personne ne s’en mêle !


	6. Les ailes de l'amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'était juste une toquade d'enfant au début. S'y est ajouté le désir des adolescents. Et c'est devenu beaucoup, beaucoup plus au fil du temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur les ailes de l'amour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Hiccup/Astrid  & Toothless & Stormfly  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus beaucoup de rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** A#7, « désir » d’après 7_liens   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** entre les deux films, post _Defenders of Berk_ mais sans beaucoup de référence à la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1200

Hiccup pourrait vous dire qu’il a toujours aimé Astrid, mais ça serait peut-être exagéré. Au début c’était du béguin d’enfant. Astrid était la plus jolie et la plus forte des Vikings et tous les garçons de son âge étaient un peu amoureux d’elle. (Sauf peut-être celui qui ne pensait qu’aux dragons et n’avait pas encore réalisé qu’il faudrait qu’il se marie un jour, et un qui se dirait plus tard qu’en fait, il préférerait les garçons, mais on s’attendait quand même à ce qu’il se marie avec une fille, et c’était ça, ou sa propre sœur, ou une espèce de vache qui n’essayait même pas de combattre les dragons.)  
Évidemment, Hiccup admirait et enviait Astrid et croyait facilement être amoureux d’elle.   
Astrid ne mentira pas en disant qu’au moins, même si autrefois elle avait pitié de Hiccup, contrairement aux autres enfants de leur âge elle n’a jamais été cruelle envers lui. 

Astrid devint l’amie de Hiccup grâce à Toothless, après un vol où la peur se changea en tout autre chose et réussit à changer sa vision du monde.   
Le combat contre le Dragon Reine monstrueux vint amplifier encore ce qu’elle commençait à ressentir pour lui – c’est bien connu qu’affronter ensemble un danger mortel, si ça ne vous tue pas, renforce et l’impression d’être vivant et les liens entre les survivants.   
Sans doute qu’ils prirent l’inquiétude causée à la suite de ce combat pour l’amour vrai et allèrent un peu vite en besogne. Tout le monde les considérait déjà comme fiancés ! Enfin, l’idée du mariage en soi était encore loin et ils s’aimaient bien de toute façon : ça aidait beaucoup à laisser les choses se dérouler à leur rythme. 

Au fil des mois, à apprendre à se connaître eux et leurs dragons, à fonctionner en tant qu’équipe et à intégrer la nouveauté dans leur ancienne vie, Hiccup et Astrid développèrent d’autres sentiments plus forts, plus profonds, une solide amitié et une réelle affection.   
Avec leur approche de l’âge adulte, leurs corps qui se transformaient de plus en plus, grandirent tout à coup de nouvelles faims. Ils commencèrent par la traduire en une envie d’aller voler très loin et faire beaucoup de voltige à dos de dragon. Leurs dragons furent pour beaucoup dans leur histoire.

*

Sans Toothless, Astrid n’aurait sans doute jamais aimé Hiccup. À vrai dire, elle a aimé Toothless en premier, lors de ce fameux vol qui changea tout.  
Astrid y découvrit une sensation de liberté, de puissance, de magie comme elle n’en avait jamais ressentie auparavant, même pas à l’entraînement martial, et surtout depuis que les triomphes de Hiccup la frustraient de ses victoires. Hiccup qui occupait toutes ses pensées de façon négative les jours précédents, lui faisait tout à coup découvrir quelque chose de formidable et cette sensation positive apportée par le vol, Astrid la retransféra immédiatement sur lui.  
Hiccup se révélait alors ni un triste petit Viking raté, ni un affreux tricheur ni même un véritable guerrier admirable… mais quelque chose d’incroyable, de plus fort que la tradition solide à laquelle elle croyait jusqu’ici, digne d’une admiration inattendue.

Hiccup était devenu maître des dragons par des méthodes détournées et Astrid commença par lui en vouloir beaucoup, de les terrasser sans les blesser, par la main nue et par la voix plutôt qu’à coups de hache. Il était capable de se faire obéir du dragon le plus terrifiant : il était plus fort que tout ce qui a été fait jusqu’ici ! Un dragon mort fait une jolie parure et il en vient un autre après, c’est l’ordre des choses. Mais un dragon resté vivant, soumis mais capable de prêter sa puissance à volonté… un vassal c’est un pouvoir qui dure. Et tous les Vikings, Astrid incluse, respectaient le pouvoir. 

Hiccup prouva bientôt qu’il n’était pas qu’un dresseur, qu’il était également capable d’abattre en combat véritable un monstre, pire que tous les autres dragons réunis. Il fut ainsi sacré le plus fort et le dernier des tueurs de dragon.   
Et il se montra capable encore de se dresser contre la tradition, d’affronter l’essence même de ce que c’est être un Viking… et de gagner, de remplacer ça par être Hiccup, et que ça soit bien. Il possédait une force jamais vue avant, jamais rêvée, et Astrid aimait la force. Elle ne savait pas avant d’y être confrontée qu’elle pouvait aimer aussi les choses nouvelles, elle qu’on avait élevée dans un tel respect des traditions, puisque les choses nouvelles n’arrivaient pas souvent sur Berk. Maintenant, c’est chose faite. 

Et donc ils grandirent, prenant comme acquis qu’un de ces jours, dans quelques années, ils se marieraient, vivraient ensemble avec leurs dragons. Ils ne pensaient pas encore aux enfants qu’ils seront censés avoir alors. Ils affrontèrent de nouveaux dangers et en triomphèrent, ensemble, en groupe, comme frères d’armes et plus juste Hiccup et Toothless. Et en sachant aussi que parmi tous leurs équipiers, tous leurs guerriers et leurs montures, Hiccup et Astrid partageaient quelque chose de plus, de différent. 

Mais maintenant que la paix semblait revenue, les dragons parfaitement intégrés à Berk, qu’ils n’avaient plus d’ennemi immédiat à repousser, il devint évident que l’excitation continuelle n’était plus due seulement à l’anticipation des menaces à combattre ou des courses et des compétitions de voltige où briller. Pour autant qu’ils aimaient toujours, l’un et l’autre, voler et caracoler avec Toothless et Stormfly, surtout en quatuor, ça n’était plus seulement pour le vol. Leurs séances ne les laissaient plus autant satisfaits qu’auparavant. Il leur en fallait toujours plus. 

Le temps de paix et l’âge adulte ramenant la question du mariage sur le devant de la scène, Astrid et Hiccup se mirent à penser non plus à la calme vie mariée – elle ne serait jamais calme à Berk après tout ! – mais à leur nuit de noces. Et même, à tout ce qui pourrait arriver avant leur nuit de noces.   
Tout à coup, il leur fallait sans cesse s’embrasser, se caresser… voire même, aller fouiller sous les fourrures, sous le cuir, ce qu’ils pourraient bien trouver. 

Ils tentèrent encore de sauvegarder les apparences et sublimer ça avec le vol… sans grand succès. Mais avec Toothless et Stormfly qui les regardaient en coin à l’atterrissage, quand ils découvraient un coin de nature à l’écart de toute autre présence humaine, et leur décochaient ensuite l’air de rien coups de tête ou coup de queue et s’arrangeaient pour les faire tomber l’un sur l’autre. Histoire qu’ils comprennent les indices : et se disent qu’une fois par terre ainsi ils feraient bien d’y rester.   
Pire que leurs parents humains respectifs ! Les dragons regardaient leurs cavaliers d’un œil alternativement complice et moqueur, mortifiant Astrid et Hiccup. On s’accouple peut-être en public dans leurs espèces, mais pas la leur. Les dragons n’iront rien répéter au village, mais quand même…  
…quand même, ça serait dommage, si Toothless et Stormfly s’éloignaient un peu pour s’adonner à leurs propres jeux, quels qu’ils soient, de ne pas en profiter un petit peu.


End file.
